Redemption
by Tsukasa-kun
Summary: Omega has been defeated, Vincent has disappeared, and Yukari Strife is left with a secret she doesn't want anyone to know. Will she be able to locate Vincent in time? Rated T for brief sensuality and mild language. VincentXOC Oneshot


Redemption

A one-shot by Tsukasa-kun

A/N ~Just a little something I wanted to do involving my FFVII OC and Vincent following the defeat of Omega Weiss. I'm not neglecting anything else, just taking a break. Hope you enjoy!!~

~Title courtesy of the Dirge of Cerberus theme song as performed by the legendary Gackt~

~All rights go to Square-Enix. I only own Yukari Strife.~

----

Yukari stepped out of the Shera. Aftermath after a war is never a pretty sight to behold. There seemed to be a new chill in the air and strange-looking lights fell like snowflakes. She reached out her hand and let one find rest on her hand, only for it to vanish almost instantly. Holding her hands close to her chest, Yukari stepped a bit more away from the huge airship. She caught something out of the corner of her eye: a group of people walking towards her. Her eyes widened as she spotted Cloud and the others returning from the battlefield.

"Big broooooooother!!!!!"

Cloud looked up and smiled as his kid sister ran right into his arms. "Yuka, hey." His strong arms wrapped around her in a big brother-like fashion. "It's over." She looked expectantly at the others, glad to see them all alive and well.

Except one.

"Where is he? Where's Vincent?" Yukari's clear blue eyes penetrated into Cloud's own (which had long lost their Mako-enhanced luster). He lowered his gaze. "That's just it…after colliding with Omega he…disappeared." Yukari closed her eyes, hating herself for not being there. But…something…came up and she couldn't be there. But he told her that he'd be back for her. At least that was something she could trust in for now. "I…see…" Her lower lip quivered but she held her stance. Weakness was something that she could not give in to, not in front of their friends.

Plus there was her secret that she did not want to tell anyone else at that moment.

----

FOUR WEEKS LATER

----

"Find anything?" Tifa Lockheart asked Cloud as he closed the door behind him.

"Not a damn thing."

Tifa sighed.

"How's she holding up?" Cloud looked at the staircase, moving towards it.

Tifa followed him as the two ascended the staircase. "She's…holding. She won't come out of her room, though." They paused in front of her door. "Please," Tifa pleaded. "Talk with her. She is your kid sister, after all."

Cloud breathed through his nose and knocked gently on the door before opening it. "Door's open, Cloud." A husky voice came from within. He let himself in, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hey kiddo. How're yah doing?"

…

"Doing well I take it then?"

…"How did your search go today?"

Cloud sighed through his nose. "I found nothing. No leads, either. Why are you so upset over this, Yuka? I've never seen you get so hung up over someone."

"It's more than that, big brother."

He raised an eyebrow. "Was that the pillowcase talking? Am I correct in assuming that you are in love with Vincent?"

"What leads you to believe that, big brother?"

Cloud chuckled softly. "Well, considering I've known everything about you since you were born, I'd say I was correct?"

"He's sixty years old." The pillow said, coming out rather muffled.

"May I remind you that he's been in a dormant sleep for thirty some-odd years? That cuts it in half, you know."

"Yeah but even so, I'm twenty-one." Pillow-chan stated matter-of-factly.

"Stubborn little so-and-so, you are."

"Look who's talking."

Cloud got up, sighing an exasperated sigh. "I can see where this is getting us." He patted her belly, causing her to gasp and her eyes to go wide. "Let me know how it goes." He closed the door, leaving a bewildered Yukari staring at it. He closed his bright blue eyes and smiled a knowing smile. "Can't fool these eyes, little one."

----

Yukari continued staring at the door, thoughts racing through her head. How did he know? When did he know? She crawled out of her bed and opened her window. A soft, cooling breeze ruffled her wild blonde hair. Her eyes closed, allowing her mind to wander back before the breakout with Deepground.

**FLASHBACK**

"So, you're really going through with this, Vincent?"

"Yes," The person sitting next to her replied. "For the good of this planet, it must. If Weiss isn't stopped now…Omega will be revived and the destruction of this planet is certain."

"What if…something happens?"

The Ex-Turk looked at her, his red eyes burning deeply into her blue ones. "Do you believe in what must be done?"

Yukari swallowed, nodding her pretty little head. Vincent felt something tug at his heart…he hated watching her cry and swore to protect her happiness, ever since he was watching over her when the girl was struck with Geostigma…and his lips touched hers for the first time.

"Vincent?" She returned his gaze. "I'm scared about this whole thing, but I want you to know that I am behind you every step of the way. I trust you in what you have to do. That is why I can let you go."

Vincent reached out and touched her hand. "When all this is over, I promise I will come back to you. There are still some…issues I have to deal with, but I promise."

"Really?" Her hand gripped his.

"Because, I…" He could feel the heat radiating from her body as he moved closer to her. "…I love you." Their lips touched. Then again and again, each touch dissolving into full-blown kissing. He felt her shiver so he allowed his hand to move over her body in an attempt to warm her up. Yukari sighed, which resulted in some tongue action. Her mind went fuzzy as they lost themselves to passion and the two became one.

Oh, how she never wanted this night to end. Her entire body was drenched in sweat, but she didn't care. She was in love and nothing, not even the probability of Omega being revived and resulting in the end of the Planet could stop them.

Not when their future was unknowingly being woven for them at the present moment.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh Vincent…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "If only you were here…if only you could help me through what I am going through. Cloud suspects me. And the worst part? He's right."

Vincent told her once that after being killed and the process of being revived had caused potential sterility. Yukari chuckled, thinking about his reaction when she was going to tell him they were dead wrong.

…She was, indeed, pregnant with his child.

"You left out the possibility of a miracle."

And with that, she sank to her bed hugging her stomach, giving in to tears once more. "I wish you could come back…I need you more than ever. I want you to know our child. And for this child to know their father."

She slowly drifted off to sleep, his name the last thing to cross her lips before she succumbed to the subconscious realm of dreamland.

----

TWO MONTHS LATER

----

The young girl with short brown hair smiled at her cellphone. An icon flashed, indicating that the message she wrote was sent to Vincent. She looked up as she saw Yukari and Yuffie casually stroll in, talking with Tifa. Cloud had called, saying once again that not a trace was found. She bounced up and smiled at the pretty blonde girl, who was also looking a tad round in the middle. Obviously, she couldn't hide it anymore and everyone now knew why she must find her enigmatic lover.

Yukari stared at the mysterious girl. "Shelke? It's you…what's up?"

"I need you to come with me. I may have found some leads that may interest you."

Yukari continued to stare as Shelke led her out the door. "Shelke, what are you--?"

----

Vincent stepped out of the cave after one last look at his long-lost love. He had told her his last goodbye and that he must move on, for he found a new reason to keep on living. Sure, he still missed Lucrecia…but he was willing to move on. The next thing he saw was the young Shelke gazing at the scenery before them. She turned and looked at him, a smile on her face. Vincent looked at her quizzically, watching her gaze shift from him to…something else. His gaze followed hers to the shadows, someone moving towards him. He recognized the figure as Yukari, but…something seemed different about her. She laughed and the two rushed into each other's arms. Vincent held her face in his hand (afraid to crush it with his gauntlet) and kissed her back fiercely. Yukari felt tears sting in her eyes. Crying her eyes out was something she had grown accustomed to these past few months. "I thought…I thought…you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again. So much has happened, so much I need to tell you."

"I know, my love. I know."

Shelke smiled at the exchange and walked away, sensing the two needed a moment to themselves.

"Vincent, do you believe in miracles?"

"Depends on what kind of miracle you're talking about."

"Well two have happened: 1) You came back to me and 2) I'm pregnant."

Vincent gave her a Look. You know, the WTF kind. "You're what?"

"Vincent, I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"How is that possible? All the shit I went through shouldn't have made it possible."

"But it did. Are you upset?"

Vincent found his smile. "No. Just shocked is all. And…unbelievably happy." His gaze shifted to her midsection. She took his hand and led it to her belly, letting him feel her now-obvious bump. "I'm just…so happy…thank you so much." Now that he was eternally free from Chaos, he can now live his own life, with his own family. His next step was to ask this beautiful woman to marry him and they can grow old together.

Shelke stepped towards them and the three faced the horizon, ready to go home. Vincent picked up Yukari as if she were light as a feather, despite her carrying the life they created together. "Marry me?"

Yukari smiled as her hands touched his face. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Then your answer is…?"

"…Yes." Their lips united once more, then they took another step towards their home…their home and their long hoped-for future.

----

TWO YEARS LATER

----

It was a bright, sunny day…very much like the one Yukari Valentine shared with Vincent the day she and Shelke brought him back home. Now married, she thought life could not get any better than this. Her gaze shifted to her eighteen month-old daughter, Lucrecia Belle Valentine, their miracle, patting her tiny hands on Red XIII's exposed belly, piercing the air with her fairy-like laughter. Vincent came from behind her, placing his hand on her lower back. "How are you holding up?"

She patted her stomach, revealing the new roundness. "Maybe this time the next miracle will be a boy."

Vincent laughed, kissing her very passionately and they continued watching their young daughter, laughing and playing with the red-coated lion.

Yes, a bright future awaited them indeed…and they were looking forward to every second of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTERWORD~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAY!! This is something I have been conceiving looooooong before OPADL (Of Promises and Dark Lords) even began. I hope that I have portrayed Vincent well and it's been so long since I have properly played both FFVII and Dirge of Cerberus so if Vincent seems totally OOC I apologize. And don't worry, as mentioned, I haven't abandoned OPADL, I do have a draft of the third chapter started. So thank you so much for your patience, hope to see you guys again!

TRIVIA: When Cloud left for SOLDIER, Yukari was 11. So during that one flashback when he was 16 she was 13. And thus she is 18 during the story itself (making her 21 here).

PIECE OF ADVICE: Never put off until tomorrow what you can do today. Unless it involves puppies and pina coladas.

WORST WAY TO SCORE A CHICK:

Flirtation…it helps but does not always work.

SUBJECT: Edgar Roni Figaro

DAMSEL: Terra Branford

"I'll give you three reasons:

First of all, your beauty has captivated me!

Second… I'm dying to know if I'm your type…

I guess your…abilities…would be a distant third."

Reaction: "…? What's with you anyway?"

"Guess my technique's getting a bit rusty…"

…Poor Edgar.

Well anyway, this is a good place to leave, T*K out!!

PAYCE!!


End file.
